The Fox Of Roanapur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Co-op story with Rockstar Games King, After the events that happened in Chicago, the vigilante known as Aiden Pearce has found his long lost childhood friend/lover Revy who he found using the CToS, but will Revy feel the same about Aiden? Only time will tell, this is another M rated story for being both Watch Dogs and Black Lagoon, pairing Aiden/Revy. Please read and review!
1. The Vigilante Of Roanapur

Chapter 1: The Vigilante Of Roanapur

(Opening A/N: After the events of Chicago, and taking down Damien Brenks, Aiden Pearce AKA "The Fox" has decided to go into hiding. And where

does he decide to go into hiding? Where else, Roanapur. And lets just say that Aiden and Revy used to be childhood friends. But the only thing

standing in the way of Aiden and Revy, is the person that controlled both Damien and Aiden during the Merlaut job, Chang. And when the two find

out that Chang's making moves and trying to topple Balalaika along with the other bosses of Roanapur, it's up to the fox to bring his brand of

"Justice" to a lawless town of mercenaries, hitmen, criminals, and other lowlifes that inhabit that city. But he's also going to be bringing a couple of

friends with him, Jordi Chen, and Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney. But how will Revy react to seeing Aiden? Well only time will tell, this story is rated M

for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Use Of Drugs And Alcohol, and Strong Sexual Content. Disclaimer: I don't own

own Black Lagoon for that is Rightfully owned by Rei Hiroe and Watch Dogs is owned by UBISOFT. So, let's get to the action!)

[The Bunker...]

This is the story of Aiden Pearce, the vigilante known as "The Fox." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a childhood picture of him

and Revy when they were kids and Aiden was living in New York before moving to Chicago. He remembered that her father was always abusive and

he always tried to protect her. One day, her father was passed out from drinking, both he and Revy tried to sneak in and not wake him up. But

unfortunately, he knew that Aiden was there, the drunk father of Revy's got out of his chair and grabbed young Aiden and wrapped his fingers

around young Aiden's neck.

"What's the meaning of this, you Irish prick? And what do you plan on doing with my daughter?" Revy's father asked, and young Revy tossed young

Aiden an empty beer bottle as Aiden smacks it across the drunk's head causing it to shatter.

"Grab your stuff Revy, we better get out of here before he wakes up and beats our asses." Young Aiden said, they had enough money to get a hotel

room and they both wanted to get married as well.

Revy headed for her room and gathered all of her clothes and placed it into a duffel bag. She then spat on her dad's face as a sign of defiance.

"Alright, old man's been knocked out, and I'm already for some alone time with you." Revy said, Aiden then opened the door and closed it.

As it turned out, Aiden stole a car without anyone noticing it was stolen. Aiden then opened the passenger door for Revy as she got into the car and

he closed the door as she got her legs into the car as well. Aiden pulled out a switchblade and used it as a substitute for a key. The car started and

he drove her to the Hotel with the intent to make Revy his wife if he wanted to.

"You know Revy, I just never had the balls to tell you this, but..." Aiden said, but Revy placed a finger over his lips.

"I'm always content when I'm around you. I even liked it when you smacked that beer bottle against my father's head." Said Revy as she and Aiden

shared a kiss.

Aiden still remembered that first kiss he had with Revy, but things just turned sour after Revy got raped by a couple of cops, and Aiden couldn't bear

the fact that some cop raped a fourteen year old girl just because of the color of her skin. He wanted Revy, no he need her. So first things first he

needed to the cop that raped Revy and he can give him a personal visit from the Fox. He now had access to the CToS all over the world thanks to

CToS 2.0, he connected to the CToS via the bunker. He found the cop that was responsible for raping Revy.

"Alright, time to give this guy a personal visit from the vigilante." Said Aiden as he pulled out his trusty 1911 Colt .45. He knew that the cop that was

responsible for raping Revy.

Aiden was infuriated that an officer of the law raped a fourteen year old girl, and had her placed in jail as the whole thing went down. It turns out

that he was in Chicago of all places. And it plays in the Fox's favor, Aiden wanted justice for what happened to Revy. Aiden then headed for the

secret elevator out of the bunker and using his phone and the CToS, traced where the dirty New York turned Chicago cop was. He was staying at the

Merlaut, the place where Aiden and Damien were trying to heist once upon a time. But Aiden had a goal in mind, to reunite with his childhood friend,

and see if he can find out who's behind the hack at the Merlaut job. According to T-Bone, the hacker that tried to get in on the Merlaut job was

located somewhere in Roanapur. Aiden then got into a car, left the bunker and headed for the Merlaut. As soon as he got there, he needed to prep

the whole situation in his head.

(It's been a while since I've been here at the Merlaut, the heist that went south and ended up with Damien getting his leg broken, and now it seems

the cop that was responsible for raping Revy is located here in the Merlaut of all places, and I think it's time for a visit from the vigilante. This place

might be crawling with hired mercenaries in case he knew I was coming. So I might need to bring my A game on this.) Aiden recapped in his mind

knowing what might go down.

So he walked into the front door of the Merlaut and knew that the whole job was going to either be a cake walk in and out with a few corpses

including the dirty cop, or it can turn into an all out bloodbath with guns a blazing. The lobby of the hotel was empty, and really quiet. So Aiden

pulled up his face mask, headed for the elevator, but when the elevator opened, a pair of mercenaries came out and Aiden began to shoot the two of

them using an HK416 assault rifle filling their chests with lead, as their bloody bullet filled bodies were sitting on the and the elevator walls were

stained with blood. Aiden then hacked into the security camera system and tried to find out where the dirty cop was, it turns out he's staying on the

30th floor. So Aiden decided to head to the 30th floor, and it's crawling with mercenaries. Something tells Aiden that the dirty cop was probably

making money on the side by working for CToS. There were at least six mercenaries guarding the hall with the cop in the apartment, so he needed

to take out the mercenaries and the cop as well.

"Goddamn it! Now the Fox is coming after me, he knew about that fourteen year old girl I raped, but what's the connection with the vigilante and the

Chinese girl?" The cop asked, and the sound of gunfire filled the halls.

The cop then drew his gun, and knew that he was about to face a gun wielding vigilante known as "The Fox of Chicago."

"Where's the dirty cop you're protecting?" Aiden interrogated the last survivor pointing a special ops 1911 Colt .45 under the last guys chin with the

intent of pulling the trigger.

"Go to hell, you cocksucker." The mercenary sneered, but Aiden's trigger finger was slowly getting itchy, and he didn't have any remorse killing those

guys, all he wanted was to be reunited with Revy.

"Last chance, where's the cop you're protecting? And I'm giving you a chance here. Tell me, and I'll think about letting you live, but if you jerk me

around, then I'll start filling you with holes making you wish you died. The choice is yours." Aiden said in a calm and very collective tone of voice.

"If you're looking for me vigilante, then you've got no chance of getting out of this alive." The cop said as he pulled his pistol onto Aiden and he pulls

out his extendable baton knocking out the last mercenary.

The cop began to shoot at Aiden as he ducked for cover. The cop then wasted his clip and the gun began to then poked out of cover and

he aimed the pistol at the cop's kneecap, and placed a well rounded shot as blood shot out and poured all over the ground making him drop to his

good knee and he began to curse in pain. Aiden walks up to the dirty cop, grabs him, places him onto the counter, has his baton under the cop's chin

and on his windpipe choking him. Aiden then places the phone next to the cop in hopes to get a confession from him.

"I want a confession from you, but if you give me an answer I don't like, then getting shot in the knee is only the beginning. I'll keep filling you with

bullet holes until you tell me what I want to know. Why did you rape Rebecca Lee?" Aiden asked, he then pulled down his mask showing the cop who

he is, and the cop knew that Aiden was the one who was a childhood friend of Revy's.

"You're that Pearce kid, the one that's been hanging out with that Chinese chick, what do you have an Asian fetish or something?" The cop asked,

and Aiden pulls out his pistol then he placed a bullet into the cop's foot. "Augh! You motherfucker! You're harming a fucking cop?!" He snapped with

some curse words added, and Aiden was not thrilled by the whole scenario that was going down.

"You're a dirty cop, you were supposed to uphold the law. Not try to rape young girls who have a different complexion of skin color all your own, in

fact, people of different color skin usually are victims of discrimination when it comes to the police, but I don't judge people by the color of their skin,

especially Rebecca. Now answer my question, WHY DID YOU RAPE REBECCA LEE?" Aiden asked, the cop broke down over what he did.

"We needed to keep the chick in line, and since she's been hanging around you a lot, we needed some way to find out how to get the two of you

apart. So we saw her tagging some building and we took her to the preceint where we placed her in a cell and did her, and I gotta say, she was

really tight..." The cop confessed, Aiden in a fit of anger, pulls out his pistol and places it into the cops mouth pulling the trigger on the cop killing

him.

Luckily Aiden was wearing gloves, so he placed the gun into the cop's hand. He also placed a forged suicide note to make it look like the cop killed

his guards and took his own life in the process, now he looked for the one person that he had a history with, Rebecca "Revy Two Hands" Lee. Just

then, his phone rang but it was set on vibrate, Aiden answered it and it turned out to be Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney.

"I got some useful information on the whereabouts of your lady friend, it seems she's in a shit hole city in Thailand, a real viper's pit called

'Roanapur.' And she's going under the codename of Revy. And get this, she's been working as a mercenary for some American front called 'Lagoon

Company.' I don't know what you're planning on doing in Roanapur, but you might want to plan on making a name for yourself along with trying to

get on the good side of the Russian Mafia there. They call themselves, 'Hotel Moscow' and they're run by an ex-Spetnaz captain by the name of

Balalaika. In fact the whole crew is ex-Spetnaz paramilitary troopers." T-Bone informed the vigilante, hopefully he can use her to his advantage to

find out who was behind the hacking breach of the Merlaut.

"Sounds good, thanks for all the info, but I probably might guess that Revy won't think of me since her life was already fucked up and I wasn't there

when she needed me. But I'm going to make it up to her and help her any way possible." Said Aiden, he knew that there was one thing to do, and

that was go to Roanapur. After getting out of the Merlaut, there were cops coming to survey the scene since there was a report of a massive

shootout at the Merlaut, but Aiden quickly pulled out before the cops had a chance to show up and find out who did it.

[Meanwhile, In Roanapur...]

There was a newsflash about a murder happening in Chicago with a former New York cop being the victim. The news reporter then pulled up a photo

image of the victim and the one responsible for killing the guy since the cop's apartment was rigged with a security camera that was little be known

to Aiden's knowledge and they got a clear image of him.

"We have reason to believe that the vigilante known as 'The Fox' has committed a murder on a former New York cop who has been transferred to the

Chicago Police Department. Police found what seems to be a forged suicide note confessing that this officer raped a fourteen year old girl back in the

late 80's early 90's. And we happen to have the identity of the vigilante, Aiden Pearce, now it seems that this cop has a tarnished record since he did

rape a fourteen year old girl and the NYPD just brushed it off, now a manhunt has begun for the notorious Aiden Pearce, if anyone has any

information on his whereabouts, please call your local police and don't tend to apprehend the vigilante for he is armed and extremely dangerous."

The news reporter said, Revy was watching the television and she knew that Aiden was still doing his vigilante business, and she pulls out her Sword

Cutlass and begins to go ape shit by shooting the living crap out of the TV, for the fact that someone killed the cop and she didn't, Dutch then

subdued his teammate trying to calm her down.

"Damn it Revy, what the fuck has gotten into you this time?" Dutch asked, Revy then began to calm down.

"You really wanna fucking know Dutch?" Revy asked, "It's Aiden, he's been playing vigilante and I've been wasting my life killing people and trying to

make a name for myself, and now he kills the cop that raped me?! What the fuck makes him so goddamn special?!" Revy snapped, Dutch knew that

was one answer he could come up with.

"Look Revy, when you first joined us, you told me that you and this Aiden guy used to be childhood friends, maybe even boyfriend/girlfriend. And the

murder of the cop that raped you, is a way of showing you that he still cares about you, maybe he still loves you. Trust me, I know what I'm saying

here. Aiden is trying to give you a message." Dutch said, and she remembered the time that Aiden was about to be choked to death by her drunk

abusive father and he wanted her to get away from him.

"Aiden, still in love with me, why don't take all of that shit you're saying and fertilize a field with it." Revy retorted, but she also knew that Dutch was

right about some of the stuff.

Aiden still has feelings for Revy and he was willing to move mountains to get to her. Deep down, she also had feelings for Aiden. But it was all

bottled up and blocked by her anger and rage.

[Now back to Chicago...]

Aiden knew there was one thing to do, and that was to go to Roanapur, find Revy, and tell her how he truly felt about her. Even if he is a gun toting

vigilante and she was a badass femme fatale mercenary. He needed to go to Roanapur, and bury the hatchet with Two Hands. But Roanapur is a big

place, and it's crawling with mercenaries, assassins, pirates, even criminals, and now it seems that Aiden is now a wanted man for killing a dirty cop.

And he needs to leave Chicago before he is placed in jail. So he decides to phone his contact Jordi even though he turned against him and he also

helped him out in the long run.

"What can I do for you Aiden?" Jordi asked, Aiden needed to get out Chicago for a while.

"Jordi, I need to get out of Chicago, I'm going to a place called Roanapur. It's in Thailand, and it's probably crawling with low lifes there, and I'm

going to need your to find someone, a girl by the name of Revy." Aiden said, and this just sparked Jordi's interest.

"What do you got in mind?" Jordi asked, he needed to get to Thailand without anyone noticing and he also needs to make sure that he can have his

guns as well.

"I'm going to need to find a way to get to Roanapur without attracting any attention." Aiden said, and he came up with an idea of hijacking a private

airplane at the O' Hare airport.

"Meet me at the O' Hare, I got something in the wheelhouse we can use." Jordi said, and he hung up the phone along with Aiden.

(What kind of hair brained scheme has Jordi cooked up this time?) Aiden thought, but he hopes it's a good one.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, I really wanted to add some chemistry between Aiden and Revy for this story and as it turns out, they both still have feeling for one

another since they both were childhood friends, I also thought that Aiden could use a bit of love, but if I say it once, I'll say it again, I have nothing

against Rock/Revy, I just don't writing it. I know that Aiden might have a thing for Clara since she's a DeadSec hacker and she helped him under the

guise of BadBoy17, she got killed in the game *Spoiler Alert BTW for those who haven't played Watch Dogs yet.* And I really like to mix up pairs

and try to create new stuff, and for those who tell me to please update, all I ask is that you *please* give me time, I swear to you I will do another

but I need some time since I'm doing other projects as well. But feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, along with any ideas

for future chapters. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Old Friends, New Problems!

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Problems!

(Opening A/N: I am going to continue this as a promise I kept for my fellow writer, The Red Scorpio Virus, and here's the lowdown...Aiden has found out that his childhood friend Revy is hiding somewhere in Roanapur, and he's going to go there and try to rekindle his childhood love for her, but how will she react to seeing an old flame? Only time will tell my fellow demonic corpses, and yes, that's how I'll be addressing my fans effective immediately. So without further ado, let's get to the action of the next chapter.)

Aiden had bought a bouquet of flowers for two deceased people in his life, the first was for a girl named Lena Pearce, she was Aiden's niece. And the other, Clara Lille AKA BadBoy17, a DedSec hacker and tattoo artist, she was killed in the cemetery trying to talk to Aiden, but it turns out, that she walked into a trap that was intended for Aiden, he knew that it was a love not meant for him.

He goes to Lena's grave and places the bouquet onto her headstone, he knew that he was going to be gone for a while and he was going to miss little Lena.

"Hey Lena, I know it's been awhile since I last visited you, but I'm going to find your aunt Becky, I just hope she can forgive me for what I've done." Aiden said as he placed the flowers onto her headstone.

Just then, a stray bullet came out of nowhere and hit Lena's headstone as a warning shot, it turned out that two panel door vans came out of nowhere armed with at least twelve armed Triad hit men.

Aiden hid behind Lena's headstone as he pulls up his mask and pulls out an HK416 carbine assault rifle, one of the hit men began to speak in Cantonese, [We need to eliminate the vigilante before he has a chance to get to Roanapur.]

The lead hit man said, Aiden then aimed his rifle at the nearest hitman and squeezed trigger sending a bullet into the assassin's left eye blowing his brains out of the backside of the dead man's skull.

Aiden then fired another shot sending another bullet into the chest of the second assassin as the bullet pierces through the man's heart killing him.

Aiden then had to move since the hit men were closing in on his position.

Aiden the had his collapsible police baton in hand as one of the hit men tried to get close to him, Aiden used the baton on the guy knocking him out.

"Come on out vigilante, we only want to talk." The lead hit man said, but Aiden wasn't buying that pitch for one second.

Aiden knew that this was a trap, so he pulled out his extendable baton and sneaks up to the thug with the intent to take him out.

Just then, Aiden got a call and he answers it, but when that happened, it caught the attention of the thug, and he began to shoot at the vigilante.

"Having fun without me Aiden?" Jordi asked, and Aiden wanted to hit him for making him slip up like that.

"Where are you Jordi?" Aiden asked, it turned out that he was laying on the roof of a nearby house armed with a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle.

"I got your back." Jordi said, he aimed the scope of the sniper rifle at the mob boss and was about to pull the trigger…

Just then, the lead assassin called for backup and within a matter of moments, six cars and three panel vans showed up with more Chinese assassins.

One assassin snuck up behind Aiden with the intent to put a bullet in his head, he snuck up behind a parked car and had his rifle pointing at Aiden.

Jordi lined up a shot with the first assassin about to shoot Aiden, but thanks to Jordi's shot, it gave Aiden some breathing room to work with, the bullet goes through the side of the assassin's temple as the bullet exits and breaks the window tainting it in blood.

Then, more Chinese mobsters were being shot in the head with a flurry of well placed sniper bullets, Aiden turns around and sees Jordi on top of a building sniping Chinese mobsters using a Russian Dragunov SVD sniper rifle.

"Thanks a lot you cheeky bastard." Aiden whispered as he continued to shoot and kill more chinese mobsters. "Jordi cover me, I got a crazy plan to get rid of these bastards." He says as he speaks to Jordi over the phone.

"Ok, but I better get paid a lot this." Jordi says with a sly grin over the phone.

"Do it or I will haunt you for the rest of your dumbass life." Aiden says in slight aggravation.

"Ok, ok don't get your underwear in a bunch." Jordi says as he covers Aiden with sniper fire.

Aiden runs to one of the mobster cars and get in. As he gets in he puts a bomb on the dashboard.

The group of assassins find Jordi and they begin to fire at him, Aiden starts the car, puts it in drive, and floors the gas pedal causing the car to speed up into the group of assassins.

"Forgive me lord for the act I'm about to do." he says to his regard for the graves of dead people.

The group of mobsters who were shooting at Jordi didn't know about the car bomb barreling at them.

As he gets in range Aiden ditches the car, the car drives towards the mobsters, a mobster turns around and sees the car.

"Look out, car bomb." The mobsters try to scatter but they are too slow as the bomb detonates by Aiden causing a nice explosion of twisted metal and flames.

Most to all the mobsters are either dead, unconscious, or severely injured from the impact of the car bomb.

"Man you are one crazy jackass." Jordi says as he gets down from the building.

Just then a van being driven by Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney came pulling up in the cemetery.

"Well I know you would've done the same with your lunatic ways." Aiden says as he sees a van with Ray in it.

"Get in you two." Ray says as Aiden and Jordi gets in the van.

"Jordi this is Raymond Kenney my friend who help with the bunker. And Ray this is Jordi my personal jackass who tried to kill me over money." Aiden says in sarcastic tone.

"Oh so you're the person who tried to kill Aiden, you are lucky that Aiden still keeps you around or I would snap your neck in a heartbeat." Ray says in anger.

"Oh I'm so scared beardy." Jordi says in sarcastic tone as Aiden used.

"Just get in here." Ray said, and both Jordi and Aiden climbed into the van and Ray began to make dust and haul ass out of the cemetery.

"Ray, you better step on it! Because we got company on our tail." Aiden says as he sees chinese mob cars chasing after them.

"Aiden there's something under that sheet that you would really like." Ray says as Aiden pulls off the sheet and he sees a planted minigun.

"Where did you get this beast T-Bone." Aiden says in surprise.

"I stole it from Blume one time, they were going to put a A.I. chip in the minigun and sell it to private military and dictatorial terrorist for high bucks." T-Bone says to Aiden as he tries not to hit anybody or any cars.

"This is going to be fun, Jordi give me covering fire in case I need it." Aiden yells at Jordi.

"Alright, I better get paid extra for this." Jordi said as he equips an AK-47 assault rifle and begins to open fire on the cars, one bullet hits a driver and causes the car to flip and explode like an action movie.

"You will if you live to get it." Aiden says it in a threatening tone.

"We needs some music, oh I got one." Jordi goes to the radio and puts on a song.

[The Audition by Ms Crumby]

"Rock with a happy feeling for ripping people to shreds." Jordi says in glee.

"You are very creepy Jordi you know that." Aiden says to Jordi in monotone voice.

"And that's why you like me." Jordi says to him in a funny way.

"Just cover me or I will throw you out of the van." Aiden says in anger at Jordi. Jordi gets behind him as Aiden fires the minigun at the mobsters.

The bullets tore through the vehicles with blood and guts on the windshield. The cars explode in the smell of burning flesh.

"Aw the smell of burning flesh, it smells nice." Jordi said as he saw what just happened.

"Just shut up please Jordi." Aiden says in aggravation as he finishes off the mob cars.

They then finally made it to the airport, T-Bone decided to drop the two off at the terminal entrance and Aiden gets a call from his younger sister Nicole.

"Aiden, you need to help me." Nicole said teary eyed and begging for her life.

"Where are you?" Aiden asked, just then, a male voice came on the phone, it was the client that was behind the Merlaut, The Triad boss, Chang.

"I'm very disappointed in you Aiden, I mean killing off Damien, and walking away from the Merlaut heist? What kind of man are you?" Chang asked, and this just boiled Aiden's blood.

"If you really want to know, why the hell are you sending men after me?" Aiden asked, and Chang had a pistol pointing at his sister cocking it.

"Look I have something you want, and you have something I want, let's make an exchange shall we?" Chang asked, and Aiden didn't know what he was talking about…

"What do you want?" Aiden asked, and Chang uncocks the gun and hoists it away from Nicole.

"Raymond Kenney, come to Roanapur, if you dare, and if you think about chickening out of this deal, your sister and the boy die with matching bullet holes in their heads." Chang said as he hung up.

(So it seems that this has become personal, well, only one way to settle this…) Aiden thought, and he entered the airport about to leave for Roanapur.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well this could've been better, but I wanted to keep a promise with Red Scorpio Virus, and here it is, I hope to get some more reviews which would be good, but yeah, faves and follows are still optional and welcome, so until the next chapter, and on behalf of Red Scorpio Virus, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Yellow Flag Reunion

Chapter 3: Yellow Flag Reunion

(Opening A/N: Now that Chang has Nicole, Aiden's younger sister, along with Jax his nephew, it seems that Chang wants T-Bone for some reason, and it turns out some of the ghosts of Aiden's vigilante life will be gunning for him as well, for instance, the son of "Lucky" Quinn, and the return of the Vice Kings leader Iraq, as they try to take out Aiden as he tries to fight against Chang and the Triad of Roanapur. But that means the Fox will need to make an Alliance with the devil of Roanapur, Balalaika. But first, let's get Aiden, Jordi, and T-Bone over to Roanapur.)

Aiden knew that it was so many years that he'd been away from Rebecca, but he knew that if he wanted to know if she still had something for him, but the thing he feared most, was getting shot by the woman he called his friend, even though they had to deal with Revy's dad.

Aiden hated the way that he treated Revy, and to this day it still made his blood boil, the boarding call for Bangkok, Thailand was announced over the P.A., It turned out that T-Bone bought tickets for all three to go to Thailand together. Aiden, Jordi, and T-Bone all boarded a flight to Bangkok, in hopes to reunite the two former lovers in hopes to fight the Triad that screwed Aiden over since the death of his niece, Lena.

"Alright you two, our flight's going to be be here in an hour, you ready?" T-Bone asked, Aiden nodded, it seemed that he wanted to reunite with his old flame for so long, he probably knew that she'd kill him for killing that cop that raped her.

"I probably bet Revy's going to kill me since I killed that cop that raped her." Aiden said to himself.

The plane that T-Bone, Aiden and Jordi were in took off from Chicago's O'Hare and landed in Bangkok Thailand in about 19 hours.

As soon as the plane touched down, T-Bone knew that there was a small problem, there were a group of Blume mercenaries harassing a Thai kid as they were kicking the poor boy to the ground.

Aiden's vigilante persona kicked in as he pulled out his expandable baton and began to knock some sense into the mercenaries.

But little to Aiden's knowledge, he was being watched by a mute Bi-racial American assassin, his name is Spencer Logan, he's Irish American and Mexican American, his dad worked for Lucky Quinn with the South Chicago club and now that Lucky Quinn is dead, he had to keep tabs on the Fox, since Chang has his younger sister and nephew.

-The Fox has arrived and just took out some Blume mercenaries, he's also arrived with Raymond Kenney and an Asian, my bet is, they're heading for Roanapur.

Spencer then sent the text to an interpreter as he read the message and relayed it to Chang.

Then he got a message back from Chang…

Interpreter-Just keep an eye on Aiden Pearce and make sure you take him out, he's going to be a real problem for me.

Spencer-Care to inform me how much of a pain he is to you?

Interpreter-He did a job for me, it was at the Merlaut, he was supposed to get the funds from the accounts and have it sent to me, but it seemed that the Fox decided to walk out so I hired a hacker Defalt to make sure the transaction was going smoothly, but when he noticed Defalt, he walks away and decides to become a vigilante, now STICK TO YOUR DAMN JOB AND DON'T ASK ANY MORE FUCKING QUESTIONS!

Spencer- whatthefuckever man.

Spencer then puts his phone away as he begins to tail the group as T-Bone heads to a payphone, Aiden then taps the call, as T-Bone dials a series of numbers, there were three rings followed by a female voice.

"I thought you'd never call again." The female voice said, the tone was icy and very firm.

"Yeah it's good to talk to you too Balalaika, listen, I got a proposition for you." T-Bone said, and this caught the woman's attention.

"Go on." Balalaika said, and T-Bone began to go into detail about what he's got to offer the Russian mob boss…

"I got a friend who has a younger sister and nephew being held captive against their will by the Triads." T-Bone said and this was news to the Russian.

"I see, and what is the friend of yours looking to get out of this?" Balalaika asked, and T-Bone smirked, there was one thing could get the attention of Balalaika was if Aiden and her could cooperate and be able to take down Chang, she could use some help since Blume mercenaries and the Triads are becoming a bit of a nuisance for her.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that the Chinese and Blume are in bed together and they're looking to line their pockets, me and the Fox on the other hand, I'd say we monkey wrench their little alliance." T-Bone suggested, and this was a good idea for Balalaika.

"Alright, where are you now?" Balalaika asked.

"Bangkok, we're going to be heading to Roanapur within the hour."

"Alright, I'll send Lagoon company to intercept you, head to the Yellow Flag when you get the chance." Balalaika said and this seemed like a good idea for T-Bone.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." T-Bone said as he hung up the phone.

Aiden then hung up the phone and he knew that he was close to reuniting his old flame.

So first, they needed to get to Roanapur and wait for the team at the Yellow Flag, as soon as they managed to hitch a ride, they made their way into the viper's den, T-Bone considered this place home since he was doing some jobs as a freelance hacker.

"It's good to be home." T-Bone said, and both Jordi and Aiden looked at each other…

"This place is a shithole." The two men said in unison.

"Well, you happen to know Revy right Aiden?" T-Bone asked, and Aiden was curious who Revy was.

"Who's this Revy you speak of?" Aiden asked, and T-Bone knew he was talking about.

"A Chinese American girl that was a part your past, she chose to become Revy, so word to the wise, don't piss her off." T-Bone warned Aiden.

Aiden knew that it was his Becky from when he was a kid, but how could he be able to be around her if she wants to kill him?

So the three men decided to head for the Yellow Flag with a tail following them, it was Spencer Logan, the mute assassin.

Spencer then pulls out his phone and begins to text his client…

Spencer-The target's heading for the Yellow Flag.

Interpreter- Chang says, "Make sure Aiden Pearce doesn't leave the bar alive, waste everyone if you have to."

Spencer-All that work for one person, I need extra cash for that.

Interpreter-YOU'RE GETTING PAID THE AMOUNT WE AGREED UPON, SO DO YOUR JOB, AND MAKE SURE AIDEN PEARCE IS DEAD!

Spencer- Seriously?! Either you pay me extra, or you can go fuck yourself! And I'll let Aiden Pearce do the honors of putting a bullet hole in your head with me skull fucking your corpse!

Interpreter- Alright fine, I'll send you an additional $250,000 to do your job.

Spencer-Pleasure doing business with you…

Spencer then put his phone away as he pulled out a Kriss Vector .45 SMG as he walked up to the building looking to do some major damage.

He saw the three men walk into the Yellow Flag as Aiden walked up to the bar and ordered whiskey for all three men.

[Yellow Flag, one hour later…]

As soon as T-Bone, Aiden, and Jordi were enjoying themselves, Lagoon company shows up.

Dutch was the leader of the group, Revy was the muscle, Rock was the logistics guy, and Benny was the tech guy, Revy saw one glimpse of Aiden and she was overcome with anger as she balled a fist and punched Aiden in the jaw as Aiden just recovered from her punch.

"Who the fuck do you think you are killing off that cop huh?!" Revy barked, Aiden poured himself another glass of whiskey as he took a swig and looked at Revy.

"It seems that you didn't pull your punch, I still like that about you." Aiden said, and Revy tried to punch Aiden again, but this time the Fox countered Revy's punch, had her pinned to the bar as he pulls out his collapsible baton and with the intent to use it, he made sure that he wasn't going to take another one of Revy's punches.

"Look Revy, I'm not here to fight you, even though we had history together, I still care about you, why can't you see that?" Aiden asked, and Revy began to shed tears since she still had a soft spot for him.

Goddammit Aiden! Where the fuck were you?" Revy snapped, and Aiden released her so she could be able to center herself.

"I was in Chicago, I wanted you to come with us, so we could be together, but I didn't know where you were." Aiden said honestly, if she went with Aiden, maybe she would be a different person, or the same but with a vigilante boyfriend.

Revy then kissed Aiden as she knew that deep down, she still loved him as much as he loved her, but the tear felt reunion was cut short by the sound of submachine gun fire as Spencer began to unload on the mercenaries, assassins, pirates, criminals, and other lowlifes that were filling the bar as the bullets ripped through the masses, Revy, Rock, Dutch, Benny, Aiden, Jordi, and T-Bone dove behind the bar, Aiden wanted to relive his glory days of when he and Revy were together, so he decided to intervene on the assassin but he was going to need some cover fire.

"Dutch, I'm going to need you and Revy to cover me, I'll go see if I can take him down." Aiden said as Dutch and Revy began to shoot giving Aiden a chance to tackle the assassin that took out the patrons of the bar, Aiden then tackles Spencer to the ground and pulls out a Kimber 1911 Colt .45 pointing it right at his face.

"Did Chang send you? Talk!" Aiden demanded, just then, his phone rang it was an unknown number but it turned out that when he answered it, it was an interpreter for Spencer who also happens to be a hacker for Dedsec.

"Am I speaking with the Fox? My name is V3K70R14N, and I happen to be the middleman for the assassin you are currently pinning down, it seems that the assassin happens to be mute, and the only way he can communicate is by text." V3K70R14N said, and this was news to Aiden.

"Do you guys work for Chang?" Aiden asked, and V3K70R1N replied back…

"We don't work with him directly, he just gave Spencer a job to take you out, but we're going to need to work together since you're here, I take it you wanted to take Chang out in the process as well. Meet me at the following location." V3K70R1N said as he sent Aiden the location of the meet point.

Aiden then helped Spencer up and Spencer began to text Aiden…

Look, Chang wanted me to take you out along with anyone in the Yellow Flag, he said he'd hurt the woman and the kid if I didn't.

"Are you going to help me take care of Chang?" Aiden asked, and Spencer nodded as he texted Aiden again.

I dislike Chang and I had to work for him since my dad worked for Lucky Quinn of the South Chicago Club and he killed my dad along with my mom, and he forced me to do some hit jobs for him since my dad made a huge debt to Quinn.

"You don't have to worry about Quinn or the South Chicago Club anymore, Quinn's dead, I made him suffer a heart attack."

Finally, justice!

"They don't call me the Vigilante for nothing." Aiden added, as they began to head to V3K70R1N's location.

[To Be continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry if I had to think this story is dead, but it's far from! So I might swing in and out from time to time, and a special thanks to WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 for his character Spencer Logan, and V3K70R1N (Pronounced: Vektorian if you don't understand Leet) is my character and you'll get to meet him next chapter, so I'm looking for more help to get more chapters, if you have a google docs account, hook me up via P.M. Also feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, etc. So until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Friends In High Places

Chapter 4: Friends In High Places

(Opening A/N: Okay when we left off, Spencer has been subdued by Aiden after he decided to shoot up the Yellow Flag, Aiden decided to have Spencer work for him in able to get to Nicole and Jackson, but now it's time to bring in the newest player to the game, a Dedsec hacker by the name of V3K70R14N and his real name along with his identity will be revealed in this chapter, so without further ado, let's go)

Spencer wasn't really sure what to make of the alliance with Aiden along with Lagoon Company, so he pulled out his phone and began to text Aiden.

 _-Alright, since you killed Quinn and did me a favor, I guess I'll help you out, it'd be best if we find the hacker and see if we can get him on our side as well._

"Do you know where we can find this hacker?" Aiden asked, and Spencer nodded, as he began to text again.

 _-Yeah, he's my interpreter and anyone asking for our services, usually calls the client via a landline, and texts me through the phone. Also he's not only a hacker, but he's also a hardcore mercenary to boot._

And this caught Aiden's attention, he seems to need to appease a Dedsec hacker/mercenary in able to get closer to Chang along with Nicole and Jackson, he was going to need all the help he could get, and it seems that V3K70R14N wanted the group to meet up at the rip off church.

So that's where our group headed, and the question on Aiden's mind was, is this going to be a trap set up by the enemy?

But it turned out that the Russians were the ones who wanted to see Aiden Pearce and what he can do.

"So you're the Линчеватель [vigilante] or the лиса [fox] of Chicago, I heard so much about you." Balalaika said as she was smoking her cigar.

Я просто приехал сюда, чтобы получить мою младшую сестру и моего племянника, которых держат Триады [Translation: I simply came here to get my younger sister and my nephew who happen to be held by the Triads.] Aiden said in Russian, and this just put a shock to the group.

Since when did you learn to speak Russian? Spencer texted, and Aiden smirked.

"I'm multilingual. I know 15 different languages including Japanese." Aiden said, this even shocked Rock since Japanese was his native language.

"How did you manage that?" Rock asked, but Aiden didn't want to answer his question since he just came here to kill Chang along with take back his nephew and younger sister.

"Shall we take this inside?" Balalaika asked as she threw her cigar on the ground and snuffed it out with her foot.

As soon as the group made it inside the church, there was a Japanese American/Irish American mercenary with scruffy black hair, and sea green eyes, wearing a tac vest along with some military clothes, drinking tea with an elderly nun who wore an eyepatch.

"Thank you for the tea sister Yolanda, but since we have the rest of the group here, let's get down to business." Said the bi-racial American mercenary as he turned his attention to the group.

"As I live and breathe, Takahiro McManus, one of the founders of Dedsec, still doing odd jobs as a mercenary?" T-Bone asked as he walked up to Takahiro and shook his hand.

"Hopefully Spencer didn't rough you up too much." Takahiro said, Spencer began to text Takahiro.

 _-Go fuck yourself._

"Sorry, not if I have Balalaika around." Takahiro said, it seems that he and the Russian mob boss are dating.

"Anyway, shall we do business?" Balalaika asked, and Takahiro nodded as everyone grabbed a seat and Takahiro got down to business.

"Alright, we're here because of one person Bai Ji-Shin Chang, leader of the Roanapur Triads, word is, he's the one who was behind the Merlaut heist that Aiden Pearce was a part of, am I correct?" Takahiro asked, and Aiden nodded, but why did Chang take Nikki and Jacks?

"That's right, and I want Chang personally." Aiden said in a cold tone of voice, it almost made the atmosphere change, and Balalaika was liking a dark, vengeful vigilante which was Aiden Pearce.

But since Chang has his family at gunpoint, it seems that the only thing he could do is to get after the ones that are behind Chang and kill them.

"Here's what I propose, we want Chang to go sayonara from Roanapur permanently, and he also happens to have the fox's family under his thumb. I propose we work together and take out the Triads once and for all, but there is a major problem, it seems Chang is working alongside Blume since he's got most of the mercenaries working for them." Takahiro said as he placed a folder with pictures of Chang and some Blume mercenaries walking alongside him to one of Blume's shell companies.

And Knowing Blume, they're going to look into doing some seedy business with the Triads and Chang was using Blume as muscle.

Aiden needed to find one of the Triad/Blume businesses and setting it ablaze, maybe if he could tag team with Revy like they did when they were kids, then he'd have an upperhand.

"Alright, do you have any idea of how we can hit Chang in the nuts?" Aiden asked, and Takahiro placed an image of a cargo ship with a lot of valuables going to sold to the black market, and he also pulled out a laptop as he began to tap on some keys as he pulls up the location where the goods were going to be stored and we were the ones that were going to destroy it.

"Spencer, I need you to show Aiden where the stash is, and torch it." Takahiro said and Spencer began to text.

- _What the fuck do I look like? A goddamn tour guide?_

"You want to take out Chang and have both the woman along with her kid to be safe?" Takahiro asked, and Spencer nodded, he hated Chang for bringing in an innocent woman and kid, not only that, they are the family of Aiden Pearce the Fox.

Just then, Spencer got a text from one of his contacts, it said that the son of Lucky Quinn is coming to Roanapur and is out for Aiden Pearce's blood, and to top it all off, he has also put a $4 million bounty on the vigilante, which mean there are going to be some people with guns and a love for money are going to be gunnin for Aiden.

Spencer began to text again...

 _-Bad news guys, it seems that Lucky Quinn's son is here in Roanapur and he has opened a $4 million contract on Aiden, so it seems that it's going to be a bit harder than I thought, but I do have an ace in the hole, my girlfriend is keeping tabs on Quinn Jr and she's been laying low, my guess is, he's going to ally himself with Chang and try to take out the vigilante._

"You still dating that Blonde Nun chick?" Takahiro asked, and Revy knew only one chick that fit the bill.

"Wait, you're dating Eda?" Revy asked, Spencer nodded, since he knew that Takahiro was dating Balalaika.

 _-Don't judge me._

"Anyway, where's the stash being held at? I feel like smashing it up and burning all of Chang's fortune." Aiden said, and everyone was in agreement with the Fox, they wanted to bring down Chang along with all of his cohorts in able to get to his sister and nephew.

"Here's the thing, it's being stored on a ship out in the South China sea, if you want to hurt Chang, then you're going to have to destroy the boat. Chang paid really good money in able to keep the thing afloat." Takahiro said, and with that, the group needed to head out to sea so they can destroy the merchandise and put Chang on notice.

"One more thing, you're going to need Spencer for this job, he hates Chang as much as you do." Takahiro added, and Spencer looked like he could be a formidable ally.

 _-What are you going to do?_ Spencer texted, and Takahiro began to type away on his laptop.

"I need to get in touch with my people in Dedsec, if we want to put an end to Blume, we need all the help we can get." Takahiro said, and he got to work getting in touch with his contacts of Dedsec.

"Why don't we take the Black Lagoon, it's the only way we can get to the ship and sink it." Dutch said, and it seems it the only way the group could be able to do their business.

So the group consisting of Rock, Revy, Aiden, Dutch, T-Bone, Jordi, Spencer, and Benny got into the Hummer as they made their way to the docks and boarded the World War II torpedo boat "The Black Lagoon."

As soon as the group got to the ship, Aiden prepared himself with with a prep thought to help him with his psyche.

(This is officially a no turning back point, as soon as I do this, then I might have every single hired gun looking for my ass, but sometimes you might need friends in high places to keep people like me out of trouble, especially when we have a mute assassin with you trying to get even with the boss that's probably using the poor kid as a pawn in his game, but just like a wild dog, he could turn on his master and bite the hand that feed him.) Aiden thought to himself, and thus the mission has begun.

Spencer opened the back of the Hummer revealing a cache of weapons, Jordi grabbed a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle, Spencer took a Beretta Px4 Storm along with his Spec Ops KRISS Vector .45, T-Bone grabbed an M-16, whereas Aiden grabbed the HK416, Spec Ops Kimber 1911 Colt .45, along with a GL-94 grenade launcher.

As soon as everyone was all set with their weapons of choice, the group then boarded the torpedo boat as the Black Lagoon left the docks and headed out to open sea, luckily Aiden doesn't get sea sick so he managed to focus on the childhood memories of him and Revy, but she's changed since they were together.

"So Aiden, what brought you here to Roanapur, besides having little sis taken from you?" Revy asked, and Aiden didn't know how to respond to Revy's question, but he was motivated by love of Revy.

"Basically I came here because of you, I still deep down care about you." Aiden said, and Revy drew her Sword Cutlass pointing it right at Aiden as she was about to murder her former boyfriend, but Aiden just sat there as he knew that she still had feelings for him as well.

"Bullshit! You left for Chicago and left me with my drunk dad and got raped by those cops!" Revy said, and Aiden knew that he wanted Revy to come with him to Chicago so she couldn't be abused by her drunk dad and get raped by those cops.

"I wanted you to come with us, and Nikki would be happy if you were in Chicago with us, and she also called you 'Big sis' as well." Aiden said, and knowing that Nicole calls her big sis like she calls Balalaika big sis, and she also acknowledged Aiden's younger sister and calls her "Little sis."

Spencer began to text Aiden...

 _-Dude, I had no idea that you and Two Hands had history together. I mean, are you still trying to get Two Hands to be your girlfriend again?_

"In a way yeah, I still have feelings for her, I just hope she still has the same feelings for me though." Aiden said, Spencer began to chuckle.

 _-Fat fucking chance dude, I mean when she was pointing her Beretta at you, I could tell she wanted to kill you. If you ask me, it'd be best if you forgot about her._

"Not a chance, I know deep down she still has a thing for me." Aiden said, and Spencer rolled his eyes knowing that he could end up in a shallow grave.

"We're coming up on the target now, you might want to get ready." Dutch said, and Aiden pulls up his face mask as he slaps a clip into his HK416, Spencer also had his KRISS Vector ready and he also kept a military issue combat knife at the ready in case someone decided to come in close and pick a fight with the mute assassin.

As soon as they made it to the container ship, the group consisting of Aiden, Revy, Spencer, T-Bone, and Dutch were armed with the intent to kill, Dutch then tosses a grappling hook and Revy climbed up the rope first, followed by Aiden, Dutch, T-Bone, and finally Spencer.

As soon as everyone was aboard the ship, Aiden decided to go ahead of the rest of the group to see if there were any Blume mercenaries, and it seems that not only were there Blume members, T-Bone showed up and he also knew that he was still an enemy to Blume as well, so he decided to have Takahiro hack into a UAV drone and call in an airstrike on the cargo ship.

"You might want to take this slow Aiden, I mean there could be a lot more than we could be able to pick off here." T-Bone said, but Spencer had the men dead in his sights. He just rush up to them and started firing at them with his firing rate on semi-auto of his Vector. He was dropping a lot of mercenaries in his sights and the ones that he wounded, he finish them off. The mercs didn't have time to react. Most of Blume mercenaries were ex-military and some were even ex-special forces...but Spencer was handling them easy. When his magazine from his Vector was empty, he switches to his Px4 and continues to take out the mercenaries. After Spencer dealt with all of the mercs, he turns around and notice that Aiden and the others were staring at him.

 _-Can we get this done or do you guys want to stand there and look stupid?_

Just then, Spencer noticed that there was one mercenary still breathing, and he looked like he had some information on him, so Spencer pulls out his knife and placed it under the mercenary's chin.

 _-Tell me where you're keeping the treasure._

The mercenary then spat in the mute assassin's face as Spencer wiped the blood from his face, Just then a pair of Triads came out of a room as Aiden fired two shots and the bullets pierced through their heads killing them instantly.

As soon as the men were dropped, Spencer went into the room and found where the mercenaries and the Triads were storing all the treasure that they were going to sell at the auction.

The group then grabbed all the treasure they could their hands on, just then, Aiden got a call from Takahiro.

" _You guys might want to pull out, the drone I called in is closing in you in five minutes."_ Takahiro said as he hung up and the group gathered as much treasure as they could carry and it seemed that the Triads and Blume mercs were storming the ship since a silent alarm was tripped and Jordi was having a grand old time sniping off anyone who was in his sights, and it seems that he was making sure that Aiden and the others could be able to escape before the drone shows up and blows the ship like a house of cards.

Aiden and the others made it back to the Black Lagoon and Dutch took control of the helm as they made it out of dodge before the drone connected a powerful missile onto the ship causing it to explode and sink into the sea.

[Meanwhile with Chang…]

Chang was really upset about losing his treasure that he was going to auction off, and he received word that he just lost his ship in the South China sea due to a drone strike.

"Are you sure about that? Alright, thank you." Chang said as he hung up, he had both Nicole and Jackson tied up to chairs both with their mouths gagged with duct tape, as he had a disdained look on his face.

"Mhhm." Nicole said muffled, she had something to say to Chang, so one of the Triads had removed the gag from Nicole's mouth.

"Why are you doing this? What is it you have against Aiden?" Nicole asked and Chang walked up to Nicole and smacked her across the face.

"Your brother is just becoming more and more of a thorn in my side, and I'm going to get rid of him one way or another, and I know that you and the boy are his Achilles' heel, and I'm going to use you to my advantage. Take them to the guest room and make sure they're guarded." Chang ordered his men as they start to take them away and then Chang added another order. "And take a finger from the kid."

One of Chang's guys grabbed Jackson's left hand and took his first finger along with having a pair of gnarly looking cutters, Nicole had to reassure Jacks that he was going to be fine, so he placed the cutters onto the finger, and Jacks was freaking out.

"Jackson, listen to me, look at me. You're going to be fine." Nicole said, and Jackson calmed down a little as the cutters took half the finger off of Jackson's hands.

"Uncle Aiden will be sure that you're pay for what you're doing." Jackson promised Chang, and the Triads escorted both the woman and her son out of the room, Nicole had some bandages for Jackson's hand.

"Give the finger to Aiden Pearce, he'll get the message." Chang ordered, and with that one Triad went out to find the vigilante.

[Meanwhile, with Lagoon Company…]

The group decided to have their treasure appraised by a local buyer, and it seemed that they were getting a lot of money for it, $1 million per person.

Just then, one of Chang's Triad lackeys shows up holding a piece of cloth as he holds it in front of him, Aiden rushes over to the guy as he had his 1911 Colt pointing in the guy's mouth, as soon as Aiden opened the cloth he saw Jackson's severed finger, and it began to make Aiden's rage boil over, so he pulls the trigger and kills the Triad in a fit of anger.

Just then, the phone rang and Aiden answered it.

"Did you get the delivery?" Chang asked, and Aiden began to let out a feral growl.

"Chang, what you did to my nephew, is unforgivable, and I look forward to putting one right between your eyes." Aiden said, as he hung up the phone and began to smash it with his foot. "Now it's personal."

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, the war between the Fox and the Triad has begun, and a special thanks to WFTC141 for all of his help! Anyway, leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. Until the next chapter this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. The Fox's Wrath

Chapter 5: The Fox's Wrath

(Opening A/N: Alright, I'm going to start off with Aiden and Revy doing a lemon for this chapter, so without further ado, here's the next chapter.)

[Aiden's Apartment, later that night…]

Aiden is sitting on top of the side of his bed holding but gripping tightly of his baton, he couldn't believe that Chang just had one of his guys snip off one of Jackson's fingers and sent it to him.

There was a knock at the door, and Revy opened it as she came into Aiden's apartment.

"Yeah?" Aiden asked, and Revy just stood in the doorway as she looked like she wanted to tear Aiden a new asshole, but she still had a connection with him and she also had a spark of love for him as well.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" Revy questioned.

Aiden signalled her to come in as she closed the door right behind her as she walked over to the bed and sat down right next to him.

"So again...what?"

Revy sighed as she began to find the words that she needed to spark that connection between her and Aiden.

"Look I get it that you're pissed off that Chang just clipped one of your nephew's fingers, and now you're starting a one man war against the Triads?" Revy asked, and this began to spark anger in Aiden.

"Giving me Lecture now?" Aiden hissed, and Revy knew she just touched one of Aiden's nerves.

"Look I didn't ask you to do what you're doing and I had no idea that you were stealing for Chang. I mean you're as much a criminal as I am." Revy stated, and Aiden scoffed at what Revy was saying.

"Oh look who's talking. The one who's pissed off at me for killing that fucking cop since he was raping her when she was a kid, but he deserved it." Aiden said.

"Fuck you! It was my fuckin' kill! He was mine!"

"I did you a favor!"

"I didn't ask for you fucking help!"

"Well you should have because I was worried sick about you!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah right! Like the time you got injured by that Colombian Maid who was ex-FARC and by that Yakuza when you were in Japan!"

With that said, it surprised Revy when Aiden brought up her past when she fought Roberta in Roanapur and Genji in Japan during the New Years.

"How the-"

"Rock told me the shit you been through! I could have been there for you!"

The two began to feel the connection between each other.

"You know...seeing you this angry...makes me turned on." Said Revy.

"I really love seeing you pissed off as well." Aiden replied.

After the two were glaring at each other for a few seconds, they both started kissing.

Just then Revy began to Undress Aiden and she looked at him like she remembered from when they were kids.

Revy began to undress as well as they both climbed onto the bed and began to have some fun.

 **Lemon In 3...2...1…**

Revy laid on her back with her legs open as Aiden began to insert himself inside of his partner, it seemed that she was tight since the last time Aiden did her, Revy just let out a small lustful moan as he began to thrust inside of him.

"I've always wanted to do this." Aiden panted as he kept pounding into Revy, she was just enjoying Aiden fucking her.

"C'mon Aiden, is that the best you got, fuck me like you mean it." Revy said as he got her into the doggy position and began to pound her from behind.

"Alright, but you're going to regret it later…" Aiden whispered in her ear, he began to take one of Revy's legs and began to hit her g-spot, she was going to lose her mind from having Aiden hitting her most sensitive spot.

"Oh god! I can't hold it! I'm going to cum!" Revy said, but Aiden kept going as he leaned in and kissed Revy again.

Aiden kept thrusting into Revy even after she climaxed because she was willing to keep going until he could be able to release as well.

But this time, Revy swapped positions and Revy was on top of Aiden as she began to have her hands on Aiden's chest, she began to buck up and down and Aiden has his hands on Revy's breasts making her more and more turned on.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Aiden said on the verge of releasing, and Revy could feel another climax coming on.

"Go for it, I'm going to cum again too." Revy said as the both climaxed at the same time, Revy fell on top of Aiden as she was heavily breathing and enjoying the sex that she and Aiden had together.

A few minutes later, they were both sharing Aiden's bed having a sheet covering each other along with a smoke since they needed to replenish their strength for later.

"I really needed that." Said Revy.

"Yeah...same here." Aiden replied.

"This was our first...right?"

"No remember that time when we were like 14...we snuck into a theater to watch some movie. You were drunk when you drank the whole bottle of vodka for the first time because you lost a bet. Somehow you snuck that with you and no one noticed you had it nor drank it. After the movie, you went 'Girl-Gone-Wild' and dragged me to an alley and did me."

"Whoa, you still remember that?" Revy asked, and Aiden nodded, how could he forget?

"Damn straight, how could I forget? Also you were still stone drunk when we did it, luckily I gave you my consent." Aiden said, and he took a puff off of the cigarette.

"I'm really sorry about your sister...and your nephew, Jack. I actually liked being around with her when we were younger even though she gave me hell. It was a dick move for not caring...and seducing you to make you forget."

"You were actually giving me peace. Making me control my anger...like just I did to you."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, so Aiden got out of bed, slipped his pants on and went to the door to see who it was, when he opened the door, it was Rock.

"Yo, uh Dutch wants you and Revy to mee-"

Aiden chuckled as he knew that Rock came at a really bad time. Rock also noticed to see Revy in bed and was glaring angrily at Rock.

"Yeah...will be there." Said Aiden.

"Rock...you...saw...nothing." Revy hissed as she was going to jump out of bed and beat the living crap out of Rock.

"I didn't see anything." Said Rock as he left the room.

So Revy and Aiden got dressed as they went out of the apartment and both Revy and Aiden decided to jack a motorcycle along with ride to the Lagoon Company office.

As soon as the duo of Aiden and Revy got to the office, they were met with T-Bone, Jordi, Rock, Takahiro, Spencer, Dutch, and Benny, they all were waiting for the other two since they have another job to do. With them is a blond nun wearing purple glasses and is the same age as Spencer.

"What the hell are you doing here Eda?" Revy snapped, and Eda began to laugh, it turned out that she and Spencer were spending time together.

"Nice to see you too, bitch." Eda replied. "Also if you didn't notice, I'm the one being your guardian angels for you all."

"Alright you two, we need all hands on deck, it seems that Chang's calling in the new owner of the South Chicago Club into play, this guy is Colin "Clover" Quinn, he's the son of Lucky Quinn. This guy's been taking over his father's business after his old man died, and now it seems that he's after Aiden, and to make matters worse, he's called in every favor to hunt you down." Dutch said as he placed a folder containing a man in his late thirties early forties, in the photo he had chestnut brown hair along with steel gray eyes hiding behind a pair of clear thin framed glasses, and it seemed that he looked like a lot like Lucky Quinn, and now he's got another enemy to deal with.

"And we have reason to believe that he doesn't like competition which he has been taking out some of Chang's guys but losing a lot of his guys as well when Chang returns fire." Said Eda.

"Not only that it seems that a ghost of your past is looking for you as well." T-Bone said as he pulled out a picture of Iraq, and this was a shock to Aiden he killed Iraq back in Chicago.

"Wait a minute, you fought against my nephew?" Dutch asked and Aiden nodded, he knew that some weird reason Iraq was working alongside Lucky Quinn.

"Yeah, and I thought I killed him." Aiden said, but this was news to Aiden when he placed a photo of a man looking like Iraq.

"The guy you killed was Iraq's body double." T-Bone stated, and this was looking to become a lot like Iraq, so he posed as Iraq and killed him, while the real Iraq was planning on some kind of payback for having Aiden screwing with the Vice Kings.

"Also it turns out that someone is taking up the name 'Defalt' and he's also playing from the shadows trying to get back at you Aiden, so with all of these guys looking for you, it seems we got so many things to deal with, and now we need to come with an attack plan, so for right now, you need to watch your back." Takahiro warned everyone as he began to type on his laptop, he was trying to pinpoint which location should the group attack first but it was going to take a while.

[Later that night at the rip off church…]

Spencer and Eda are now at the Rip-Off Church in the chapel.

The two are sitting in a table together while drinking wine and having their conversation.

" _(So what did you think of the team so far?)" Eda asked in hand signs._

" _(They're ok for now.)" Spencer replied in hand signs. "(Sorry about almost killing them. Chang gave me the contract to but I had no idea that they're your friends.)"_

" _(Oh it's fine. Good thing that you didn't.)"_

" _(Yeah and your CIA cover is okay. They haven't found out about it.)"_

"You know...I'd talk to my superiors...they're interested in recruiting you." Said Eda.

" _(Why would the CIA want me? I'm a criminal who's doing assassination contracts for a living and is connected with Chicago Club.)" Questioned Spencer using sign language._

"Oh don't be like that. You should know that the Agency work with criminals for missions...only ones who they can trust. Besides...you get to just work for me."

" _(I'll think about it.)"_

"What's wrong?" Eda questioned as she placed a hand on her lover's face.

" _(I really want out of this life. Everytime I sleep, I see the faces of my dead victims. Would never stop...it's the reason why I was waking up early and I couldn't tell you. Not only that...I got screwed by Chang when he gave me that contract to kill Aiden and your friends. I can't be in that situation again and then ended up killing the wrong people.)"_

Eda knew that Spencer never enjoyed the life of an assassin and wanted out...she even understands why he became an assassin. Eda then have an idea of how to cheer up her lover which she gave out a grin.

"How about we start having sex to cheer you up?" Said Eda as she stood up.

" _(Really? Here? In the house of God? Not to mention that we're both Christians.)" Said Spencer nervously as he was using sign languages._

Eda then starts to remove her nun uniform and exposed her black bra and panties which Spencer was blushing madly which made Eda giggle because it's cute.

Eda then gets up, walks up to Spencer and sat on his lap.

"Sometime you gotta sin to have fun." Eda whispered to Spencer's ear.

Spence just simply smiles and the two started kissing. Eda starts to remove Spencer's shirt revealing his muscular upper body which does have a healed gunshot wound on his right shoulder. As Spencer was still kissing Eda, he uses his hand to grope on one of her F-Cup Breasts which made Eda moan in pleasure.

The two were going to enjoy their night until they had to stopped when they heard cars parked outside. Two black cars parked outside next to the chapel and coming out are members of Chang's Triad and they're armed with pistols and submarine guns.

"Sounds like a bunch of heathens wants to go to hell real early." Said Eda and then start to get dressed.

As the two got dressed, they start to grab their guns and were getting ready for the trespassers who are trying to raid the chapel and get to Eda and Spencer. Eda has her Glock 17L out and Spencer has his Px4 Storm out.

"We're closed! Get lost or we're going to send you to hell." Eda warned the trespassers as both of them drew their pistols, and before they could be able to get a bead on their guys, Spencer noticed that it was the Triads which could only mean that Chang is terminating his connection to Spencer and he wants the mute assassin dead.

"Not a chance, we're here on Chang's behalf to send you to hell." One of the Triads said as he pulled out a M-60 machine gun and began to open fire on both Spencer and Eda, but then, a RPG round came out of nowhere and took out the car that the Triads showed up in, and it seemed that both Spencer and Eda have a guardian angel watching over them.

"Who fired that?" Eda asked, and Spencer had no idea, it seemed that no one could figure out who fired that rocket at the Triads.

Spencer saw one of the Triads still kicking so he went over to him, pinned his foot onto the Triad's chest, pulled out his cell phone and began to type on it as he showed the message to the Triad.

 _-Did Chang send you after both me and my girlfriend?_

"Go to hell, you mute bastard."

 _-You first._ Spencer typed as he pointed the gun at the man's forehead and squeezed the trigger firing a single bullet through the man's head, he then walked over to Eda and began to type on his phone. _-I might have to put a rain check on us having sex, but for right now, I need some time to clear my head, good night._

Spencer then got onto his motorcycle as he began to rev it and leave the rip off church, it wasn't everyday that both Eda and Spencer fought together, and the only question was, who was the guardian angel protecting the two?

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to put this story on hold for a bit, and try to do some other stories, but all in all, thanks for all of your support! I hope to get some more reviews and some more faves and follows as well, and a special thanks to WFTC141 for all of his help. So until the next chapter this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
